The Danger of Dreaming
by daynaa
Summary: Kind of ridiculous, my first Wicked fanfiction. No pairings yet.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.

A/N: This is my first Wicked Fanfiction. I do not have idea how it will end up being. I wanted to do a good, in character one for my first, but then I decided to just write this.

I haven't seen the musical (YET) though I know all the songs, and the differences in the plot line:P, so whether this is book verse or musical, I am honestly not sure.

And also, for these purposes, I'm pretending or assuming or something that the reason Elphaba is allergic to water is because of her skin. I don't know if that's actually why she is.

--&

_Would it be alright by you, if I degreenify you?_

_--&_

The rain beat down against the window pane of their shared room at Shiz. Galinda was, of course, out and about with Fiyero, Pfannee and the rest of her popular crowd. Elphaba, having finished nearly all of the homework assigned for the duration of their week long break hours before, was staring longingly out the window wishing the rain would stop so she could at least go outside to the library and get a new book. This wasn't the first time she'd cursed her green skin and it causing her annoying allergy to water. It wasn't the first time she'd imagined what it'd be like if she _weren't _green either. And this is why she was always doing homework or reading, to keep her mind off thoughts like these. Damn the rain. If Galinda were here right now, she may even _volunteer _herself for one of the makeovers Galinda delighted in giving 'her Elphie'.

"This is crazy." Elphaba sighed aloud. And now she was talking to herself. Wonderful. Briefly, she contemplated going to find Nessa, but frankly, she'd rather sit here and daydream in misery. The hours passed by as Elphaba imagined herself having beautiful, pale skin like Galinda or Nessa had, with beautiful hair and soft curves. She even imagined herself, though she tried her best not to, being friends with Galinda's popular friends. Having a boyfriend like Fiyero, or clothes and confidence like Galinda. The one thing she wouldn't want were Galinda's marks, but one could be beautiful and smart, she supposed. She continued to dream of these things and before she knew it, her eyes were getting heavy and she was struggling to stay awake.

--&

"Ugh Elphie, what is it!" Galinda groaned sleepily. "I am _tired."_ She had been awakened at the sound of her roommate's shrill scream. Wait- since when did _Elphie_ scream?

"Glin…" Elphaba stuttered. Since when did Elphaba stutter?

"Elphie, are you sick?" Galinda, despite only arriving home a few hours beforehand, began to wake up.

"I don't think so." Came the unsure, muffled reply from across the room. Galinda slowly got herself out of bed, noting thankfully that the sun was shining and the dreadful rain was gone. She had plans today, and her hair would _not _appreciate the rain and humidity of the day before.

"Elphie, come on. Talk to me." Galinda did not get out of bed for nothing. She was going to find out what was wrong with her friend, and it was going to happen _now._ She couldn't go out tonight if she didn't get enough sleep! And, she did want to help Elphie.

"It's just, nothing's wrong. Look at me, Galinda. Just _look at me._"

"Elphaba! Elphie you're…"

"I know."

"You're _white!"_

"I know."

"You're not green!"

"Hence the white."

"You're still sarcastic."

"I _am_ still Elphaba. At least I think I am."

"Of course you're still Elphaba!" Galinda cried, throwing her arms around her now white friend. "Though you're barely recognizable without the green skin, and all, you're still Elphie!"

"I suppose your makeovers may be more effective now," Elphaba remarked dryly.

"Ooo! Can I give you one once I properly wake up?" Galinda squealed. "I'm not still dreaming, am I? Gosh, I hope not! Elphie! This is exciting! Did you know that you eventually grow out of green skin?"

"No Glin, I must have forgotten to read my instruction manual." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I don't even know if that's what this is, growing out of. I don't know _what _happened!"

"Oz, I hope I don't grow out of my skin!" Galinda shuddered.

"Galinda, we're not _snakes._" Elphaba sighed.

"Thank Oz for that too!" Galinda exclaimed. Elphaba was starting to get rather frustrated at the whole situation when Galinda brought up a very valid point, something Elphaba was surprised she herself had not yet thought of. "So can you touch water now?"

"I… I don't know." Elphaba sighed, suddenly overwhelmed by everything. Galinda, sensing this, took her hand.

"Elphie, you're scared." Galinda noticed, and continued when Elphaba made no move to reply. "It's okay to be scared, you know. This is kind of well, huge."

"I've just never been normal before," Elphaba whispered. Galinda squeezed her hand before scurrying back to her side of the room to retrieve something.

"See? The new Elphie!" Galinda held the mirror out in front of her friend who immediately stiffened. Looking away from the mirror, Elphaba sighed.

"I sort of wish I hadn't woken up this morning."

"Elphie, you're white, you're normal!" Galinda encouraged her to see the, what to Galinda, was the obvious good in the situation.

"But I'm still not _normal. _Look at me, Glin! I'm still angular, and … I don't know."

"Your days of hiding behind your skin colour are gone, darling." Galinda smiled. "And Elphie, I meant what I said before. You are _beautiful._ Green skin or not."

"Do you _really_ mean that or are you just gearing me up for a makeover?" Elphaba teased.

"Elphie! Seriously. Would I lie to my best friend in all of Oz?" Elphaba gave her a look. "And I mean _you. _The answer is no." Elphaba slowly pulled herself out of bed. "Ooo Elphie! Now you can borrow my clothes, and wear my makeup and…"

"Should we maybe start me into these things more slowly?" Elphaba cringed.

"Elphie! No! This is the new you!" Galinda squealed, dragging her friend over to her mirror where the vast array of makeup and other such supplies was displayed.

"Alright." Elphaba sighed, forcing a smile. "The new me."


End file.
